Above the Sea
by Younggryffindor
Summary: So, this was the man I’ve been looking for. This strange, half drunk pirate. Jack Sparrow. This was my father? This journey was going to be nothing short of interesting."
1. Chapter 1

Her coughing echoed throughout our small house again. I let out another sigh as I got up from my comfortable bed to check on her. I love my mum dearly, but I could no longer stand the sight of her being sick so much. The medicine alone was getting more and more expensive and I have yet to have a decent night sleep. I know I shouldn't be complaining, but it's hard not to be mad. She was all I have left; I couldn't loose her, especially at the young age of sixteen.

You see, my dad left long before my mum could tell him she was carrying his child. All I knew about the man that he was a drunk and a pirate. It's a bit weird to picture my mum and pirate together, but according to her diaries, it was true. My mum's a writer, but since she is a woman, not at lot of people will buy her books. We used to run a small shop catering to anything anyone would need for a ship, but I run it alone now since mum's sick.

She says I have his personality. Always getting into trouble or searching for adventure. I'm fascinated by the sea and she hates it. I think that she thinks that I'll leave her just like my father did. I could never do that to her, especially now. She needed me more than ever now.

I grabbed the small bottle of medicine. Ugh. Almost out again. I poured what was left and rushed to her side. She smiled weakly at me, like she always does. She hates for me to see her like this just as much as I do. She used to be so lively, always cracking jokes, but once the flu caught onto her, it's been slowly sucking the life out of her.

I felt her forehead, it had gotten hotter. "Oh don't you worry dear," she said softly, bringing her hand up to my face, still smiling weakly. "In this light, you look so much like your father. God bless that mans soul."

I can longer count how many times I've heard her say that this past week.

"If only I knew what the man looked like," I replied curtly.

She let out another blustering cough and took a moment to catch her breath before pointing over to one of the large shelves that stood in the room.

"Up there, there's a tin, the black one, get it down for me."

I nodded and got up to receive the tin. It was a rather peculiar tin. Dents were all around it and the black chipping off in places. It just had this old essence to it.

I handed it to her; she was now sitting up against the headboard of her bed, coughing into her hand again. She looked even sicker than a moment ago. God, I hoped she got better soon.

With another cough she opened the tin and slowly looked through its contents. She pulled out a small painting, on a piece of dirty cloth. It was a picture of a man, a slight smirk placed upon his smooth face. A red bandana was wrapped around his head covering his dark haired dreadlocks. We had the same features, except I had my mother's eyes.

"That's you father," she said quietly breaking my thoughts. "His name is Jack."

I looked at her curiously, "Why didn't you ever show me this?" It kind of angered me. I mean, why tell me stories of the man, but not let me see what he looked liked. I didn't understand.

She shrugged lightly, coughed, and then replied. "Sweetheart, I was waiting for the right time. This is it?"

"Right time?" I scoffed, "What's that even mean?"

"I'm dying and I just have a feeling that once I'm gone, you'll go off to find him. You're too much like your father not too."

"Mum, you're not going to die. Y-you can't." I shook my head; I could feel the tears welling up.  
She laughed softly before bringing her hand up to my face, rubbing it softly. "I am, dear. I am."

"You just need rest." I got up from the side of the bed to put her back to bed, but she grabbed my arm pulling me back down.

"Melody, I want you to take the contents of this tin with you when you leave. It tells you where you'll need to go to find your father. It's all there."

"Mum," I shook my head again, the tears were now spilling from my eyes, and "I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay here and take care of you until you get better!"

"Goodness child. I'm not too sure how long I have left, Savvy?" Oh god, she was using her tone, she meant business.  
I nodded slowly and helped her back to bed, kissing her forehead before grabbing the tin, and leaving the room. I stopped at the door and looked back at her. Her breath was a bit uneven, like it had been for days, yet her sick state; her features were soft, and the wrinkles she complained about most smoothed. She had a small smile on her face, like she was finally relieved of something.

"Goodnight, mother." I murmured to myself before returning to my room.

As I lay back in bed, I couldn't help but thank about what my mother would be smiling about. Perhaps, she was thinking about the good old' days. Her adventures with whomever she took them at the moment. Possibly, thoughts about my father.

She never did hate him for leaving. He was a pirate she said. It was in his blood not to be held down on land and she couldn't possibly raise me around all those "bloody pirates." She knew that the moment she first interested in him. The sad thing about it was she still seemed to be holding on to him. She still loved him, though she wouldn't admit it.

I fell into a soft sleep as I continued to think about what my mother wanted to do: to find my father. I'm not sure exactly what I should do, but I knew that this was goodbye for my mother and I. The feeling was there, floating around in the air.

My thoughts lead back to the small painting. I took it out of the tin and looked at it. He looked loving enough, but if she did leave would he welcome her with open arms or would he shoo her off. He'd probably had kids up to him before claiming that he was their father, after all he was a pirate.

But I needed to do this for my mother. It would have made her happy and after being sick for so long, she deserved that, even if she wouldn't be alive to witness it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe this wouldn't go horribly wrong like I think.

That was my only little grasp of hope I had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Great thanks to all the people reviewed and put this on story alert. It most certainly kept me writing this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I sort of own the original characters, but not by much.**

When I woke up the next morning I instantly felt the dreadful sadness that lingered in the air. I wasn't so sure I wanted to go check on her, but I knew I must. Maybe the worst hadn't happened just yet.

I tried to hold onto that thought as I headed out my room and into my mum's. She still had that small, peaceful smile across her face. I slowly made my over to her bed to check her pulse, and then the tears started to fall. She was gone. Just like I had thought and what she believed.

I shook her a bit, trying to wake her up. She couldn't be dead. It just wasn't something that I could grasp. She must be playing a very sick joke. _How do you explain her not having a pulse then? _Well there must be some sort of explanation for that, right? There must've been some kind of drink that only lasted so long.

I let out a sob. That was ridiculous. She was really gone. There was no drink that made her heart stop beating, but at least she went at peace. Right? That smile sort of proved that. Oh Merlin, I hoped that she was in a better place right now. She'd always say that she didn't really care where she would end up after death because she always knew she would make the most of it, have a good time. Just like she always did. It was amazing how well she was able to make everyone feel refreshed, positive.

God, I missed her so much already. The dread was now replaced with an overwhelming sadness. It was sort of a numb feeling, but I couldn't stop crying. I just sat at the end of her bed, my head in my hands.

I don't think I've ever felt more alone before. I've always had her there, whenever I needed her. I hated that she was gone. I hated it and I'm sure that if she was murdered that I would be down right ready to kill whoever did this to her, but I knew better. She had just gotten sick, one of the unlucky ones.

I really couldn't bear to look at her any longer; I left the room, the tears still falling freely. When I reached my room and looked in the mirror. I looked like I felt. My eyes were awfully red and puffy. I was a bit shocked to find that my dark hair was matted all over my head. I must have been pulling at it without even noticing. I took my brush and slowly brushed it out, it looked a bit better. I didn't bother with the rest of my appearance as I changed, and left the house. I had to go to the doctor to tell him.

I had a few strange stares as I walked through town, I'm really not that shocked about it either. I knew I looked like shit.

The tears where still coming but now where just rolling out slowly. I continuously wiped them away. My head hurt from all the crying and from all the thoughts that were running wild in my mind. God only knew what I'd do to stop feeling this way.

Though, I knew what was bugging me just nearly as enough, finding my father.

"Melody!" a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned see Oliver running towards me, his smile fell instantly. "What's happened?" he asked concern spread over his face. I just stared blankly at him and his eyes went wide as if he had read my mind.

Oliver pulled me into a comforting hug, one of his hands rubbing my back soothingly. "I'm sorry lottie," he said easily. I expected myself to break down again right there but there seemed to be no more tears left to cry right now. I leaned into the hug, wrapping my arms around him loosely. I didn't feel so alone at the moment. I completely forgot about Oliver.

We've been friends since we were little. We used to pretend to be adventures, roaming around Portsmouth. I think I liked being around with him because he didn't make me play the character of a useless damsel. He's always been there for me, just as I have been for him. I haven't seen him recently though, taking care of mum, the shop, and the house. I missed him and was so grateful for him to be here right now.

"When?" he asked as he pulled out from the hug, his hands still at my waist.

"I think it was last night sometime."

"Are you going to Daniel?"

"Yes, he would know what to do. I can't really think straight at the moment."

He removed from one of his hands from my waist and brought it up to my cheek, caressing it softly. "You okay?"

I smiled slightly, "No at the moment, but I will be."

He took his hand down from my face, smiling, "Yes. You will be."

I stepped back from the embrace and grabbed his hand and ran, pulling him with me.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, the usual place." I replied still running until we reached the small empty port; our own special place where we had our adventures so many times before.

"Before my mum…died, she told me more about my father," I said eagerly.

"Your father? What did she say?" his eyes were a bit wide.

"She gave me this tin and it's full of odd directions and weird trinkets. There was this picture of a pirate, my father. It was like a dream Oliver, that picture. He's not what I imagined he looked like at all." I realized that I must have looked like a mad person just rambling quickly away.

"Do you have the picture with you?" he asked, he too seemed eager to know who my father was.

"No, it's back at the house." I paused for a moment before continuing, "Oliver, I'm leaving."

His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion," leaving? Where will you go?"

I sighed, I had no idea. "I don't know, but there really isn't much left for me here. Mum's dead and my father's out there somewhere…"

"You've been fine without him for 16 years now, you don't really need him do you? You don't even know if he knows you exist!"

"I don't know about any of those things, but my mum wanted me to do this. She told me to find him. Besides, I think it would be nice to finally meet him. You know very well that I've always dreamed of having some hope of actually finding him. I'm leaving tonight."

"You could stay with me," he added in quickly, "my mum will be happy to take you in.

"Oliver, you know I couldn't do that."  
"And why not?" he crossed his arms over his chest, he was being stubborn now. Wonderful.

"I don't want to be a burden—"He cut me off before I could finish

"Melody, you know that you would never be a burden to me or me mum." He sighed. I sort of hoped he would give up and just let me go. "Fine." Whoa, that was a bit unexpected.

"I realize that you want to find your father, and for your mother and yourself, you should. Just be careful."

"You know me careful is my middle name." I said with a short laugh.

"Uhh, danger is your middle name," he replied with a smile.

"I have to go to Daniel. Meet me at the dock at 8, to say goodbye." I quickly hugged him before running off in another direction.

My mum always wanted to be cremated, so that is exactly what we did. She didn't want a ceremony either. She never liked the idea of everyone gathering just to cry for someone, when that person wanted the crying people not to cry, but be happy that their loved one is somewhere better. I agreed with her about that. It was awfully uncomfortable at funerals.

Daniel was kind enough to help me get her up her. He stayed for a little while to pay his regards to her. He was such a kind man, always helping us out. They were close, my mum and him. It was sort of like the friendship that Oliver and I had, but Daniel loved my mother so dearly. He could tell by the way he looked at her. It was sweet, but I often felt bad for him because he knew as well that she would never love him back the same way. But he stayed around, always, and became the town doctor.

His often friendly, happy composure wasn't present today. His hair was sticking up everywhere, his expression saddened. Today, you couldn't tell that he was as handsome as he was. I think he was the only, right now, who knew exactly how I was feeling, and maybe he was hurting a little bit more.

We stood in silence as he caught her body on fire. It was a sad silence of course, but it was a bit comfortable as well. We didn't feel the need to say anything special. She knew how much we cared for her.

"I reckon you're off to find Jack now?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes," I didn't take my eyes of the sun has it settled down on the horizon.

"Try to Tortuga first. He was always there, still should be."

I looked over at him curiously, "You knew him?"

"Yes, I knew him. He was with your mum for a short time before he left."  
Okay now I'm confused, "Wait. He was with my mum, like a relationship?"

He nodded slowly, "It was something like that. They spent a lot of time together." He turned towards me and gave me one of his big, warm hugs. "Melody, please be careful. If you run into trouble with anyone, especially pirates, watch your mouth."

I nodded and returned the hug, "Take care Daniel." I took one last look at my mother's burning body before running off in the direction of my house.

I wasn't too sure what I should bring with me so I headed straight to the tin, hoping that it would give me some clue as to what to bring. Now that I actually looked at the contents within the tin, I noticed that it was filled with torn pieces of papers. I pulled out one of them and unfolded it; a map. I eyed it curiously. It didn't have much on it besides these marked places that I guess where the places he would most likely be; well I hoped that's what it was.

I refolded the map and placed it back in the tin and took out another piece of paper. This new one had lists of names written on it and as I looked down at the bottom of the paper, I saw the familiar handwriting that was my mothers. Curiously I read it.

_Melody, I've compiled a list of names of people who will help you, if you need it. They owe it to me._

I let out a sigh; this was probably going to take days on end. There were a lot of folded papers in this tin. I thought back to what Daniel said about heading to Tortuga first. He had said he knew Jack; maybe I should go their first, since it was really the only plan

I had at the moment.

I got up from my bed to retrieve a small leather bag when another piece of paper fell to the ground. I picked up, thank the pirate lords, it was a small list of things that I should carry with me. I was a bit surprised to see that my mother had actually planned this out, all of it.

As I was moving back to my bed to collect my things, a small paper slipped off onto the floor. I picked it up without hesitation. _A cutlass is hidden in the back of my wardrobe. Take it with you. _

A Cutlass? When in the world did she get a sword? I suppose it was when she met my dad. Daniel said that they were nearly inseparable and he was a pirate, but still I couldn't imagine my mother prancing around a ship with a cutlass strapped to her side. It was like watching a zombie sitting a morning tea, acting like a civilized person. It was just strange.

I was still curious of the cutlass though. I made my way into my mother's room. It felt so empty now that she was gone. I shook those reoccurring thoughts out of my head as I moved towards the wardrobe. Digging my way through the wardrobe I felt the cold metal of the blade. I pulled it out quickly and examined it.

The balance of the sword was just right. Nice clean point as well as sharp. The artistry in the handle was beautiful: chaise silver with what looked like to be a large ship engraved into it along with the rushing waves of the ocean. I was once again, shocked by the fact that I had never noticed any of this stuff.

It was a bit weird that I'm now finding out all these things about my mother's life. I felt a little bit angry at her for not telling me about all this pirate business. From what I've heard from passing sailors, they were quite proud of being a pirate. Why did she spend some much time with pirates if she was not happy about their lifestyle, of course, if that was the reason she left it all behind. I was truly hoping that someone could explain this to me. I have a right to know.

I returned back to my room and now faced my dilemma. Besides the cutlass and the papers in the tin, what clothes do I bring? Of course, I knew I wasn't going to carry around a whole wardrobe full. If I was going on a pirate hunt, I should look the part. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out one of my old linen shirts. It was still a bit loose but I've always been attracted to it. I quickly pulled it over my head and grabbed my dark pants. I ran into my mother's room once again and threw open the trunk at the foot of her bed. I dug through the mess until I pulled out a dark maroon vest. I always had a fondness for it, but my mother never let me have it. On my way out I grabbed her old boots and went back in my room. I took the cutlass and placed it inside its scabbard and draped it around shoulder.

I glanced at the large clock as I made my way into the living area, it was almost eight o'clock. Oliver would be waiting for me at the pier soon. I was starting to get even more anxious about what I was going to do. Especially because I would be going alone, most likely to the other side of the world, looking for a man that I've never met and I only have a silly picture and a bunch of maps and notes by my dead mother. This was ridiculous but it was just something that I had to do. I've been waiting too long to go on an adventure and to meet my father. I'm finally getting the chance. It just had to be done.

I grabbed my small leather bag, filled with the maps and notes along now with my pouch of money and left the house, running towards the pier.

When I arrived Oliver was there. He seemed to be in deep thought when I came to stand beside him. I placed a hand on his shoulder, breaking his thoughts.

"Hey," he said smiling sadly at me, turning to face me.

"Hey," I replied back without the smile. It had just dawned on me how much I would miss him. We always talked about how we would go on adventures when we were older, together, and here I was going off by myself.  
"Can't you come with me?" I asked, almost pleadingly.

"You know I want to. This is what we're supposed to do together, but we both know that I can't. Not right now." He took her hands in his, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "You've got pirate in you, Lottie. You can do this."

"I'm not too sure I can," she sighed, this overwhelming sadness was just getting too much.  
"Who are you?" he gave her one of his encouraging smiles.

She sighed again in defeat and smiled up at him, "Captain Melody Bonny."

"You are." He chuckled as he pulled into a warm hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too,"

"Oh!" He exclaimed, "Daniel came by earlier. He has a friend who's on his way to Tortuga. His ship is just there." He pointed to a large ship off the shore, "He's going to take you there."  
"That's good then," I chuckled, "I was afraid I would have to take a small boat all the way. Give my thanks to him." I looked back over at the ship, I felt a bit guilty for making it wait.  
"Well, I think its time for me to go," I smiled sadly at him. "I'll see you later then."

Before either of us could say something else, I took off toward the ship. I was already tired of goodbyes. Besides, this wasn't much of a goodbye. I knew in my heart that I would see Oliver again, not matter how long this took. Our paths were going to cross sooner or later.

A somewhat plump man met me at the dock. His clothes were tattered in many places and looked as if they hadn't been cleaned in weeks. He had a few more years until he would be completely bald. He wore a kind smile and bowed as I made my way onto the ship.  
"I believe that you're short stay will be most comfortable in the captain's cabin, lass."

I returned the smile gratefully, "Thank you sir. How long will it take to get to Tortuga?"

"If we get going righ' bout now, we should get there 'n two days."

Two days? That was it? I was expecting it to take longer but I'm not going to complain. I'm grateful that it was not going to take a week's journey, at sea with a bunch of men that I do not know. Unfortunately, I had a feeling that I would be spending a lot of time with men that I do not know. It's rare to come across a woman the claims the title of pirate.

The sailor, who I learned was named Tom, led me to the captain's cabin and left me be to get comfortable. The cabin was quiet large for the ship's size. Candle's flickered all around the room, providing the only light. There was a cluttered desk covered with maps and coordinates of various trading posts. In the far corner was a large bed. It was too inviting. It had been a tiring long day, though the time went by fast.

I headed straight for the bed; softer than I had expected as well, the covers nice a thick, enough to keep anyone warm. The moment that I shut my eyes, my mind began to wind up again the thoughts of what my father, this Jack, would be like or how in the world I was supposed to find him in Tortuga, But I would think of that all tomorrow. Right now, I needed sleep. My mind instantly calmed as I began to fell the movement of the ship; the waves rocking the ship back and forth, the sound of the waves crashing just outside the cabin, the shouting of the captain giving orders to the crew.

It was the best I've slept in days.

**Keep to the Code. Hit that lovely rectangle button (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**No excuses as to why this is late. I hope you enjoy it though.**

I had awakened an hour or two into the new day, instantly remembering where I was and what I was on my way to do. The typical English weather hung over the horizon causing rain to beat down against the ship and waves to crash against the sides, rocking it as if it were Poseidon's baby.

It's been a total of seven days since we left Portsmouth. I am enjoying my time here on the ship but I can't help be feel more and more anxious each day we get closer to Tortuga.

I got up from my place on the bed and roamed around the captain's cabin. There was a bunch of random trinkets around the room. A dress here or a large barrel of what I think was possibly gun powder, there. Besides the random things around the room there wasn't much to look at. The cabin was rather empty; I guess the captain spent a large majority of his time actually on the deck rather than in the cabin.

Going back to the bed, I took out the tin and began shuffling around it, observing the things I haven't looked at. More and more papers of directions and ports that were a bit more pirate friendly than others. There was one envelope, newer than anything else in the tin. Mum's fine handwriting written flawlessly across the front.

I opened it, not expecting to be shocked again. What more could happen really? Though I asked it, I didn't want to know. It was a pretty terrifying thought.

_Dear Melody,_

_I am truly sorry for having left like this. You are much too young to be on your own but I have faith that you will do the right thing. I do not want you to be sad about me leaving. Though I am sad too, I will always be right there with you. Where ever you will be, I shall be in spirit. Just focus on finding your father and do not give up hope. _

_I must tell you that there are some things that you might find out about my past along the way and I ask you not to be angry with me. I was only trying to do what was best for you and my loved ones. The choices I made had to be done and I hope that you will see that. _

_Follow everything I have written down for you in the tin. Don't get discouraged my darling. You are a pirate after all. You will find your way._

_Love forever and always._

By the time I had finished reading, fresh tears threatened to escape. I tried my very best not to let them fall. It made me feel a bit better. She was right. I was going to be okay. I would find my way.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I soft knock came upon the cabin door.

"Come in," I replied feeling a bit silly. It wasn't my cabin but I was flattered by their respect.

I was expecting to see Tom enter the room again instead a boy, who couldn't be much older than I, walked in. He had a head of messy, raven colored hair and the brightest green eyes. He skin was quite fair for a pirate and his muscles were well toned. He was defiantly attractive that much was sure and I once I realized I was staring, I snapped out of it. He must think of me as a loon now. Wonderful.

"Morning," he said kindly, obviously ignoring what just had happened, "Tom would like me to tell you, that we will be in Tortuga soon."

I nodded, "Alright, thank you."

He nodded once and smiled kindly before turning to leave.

I had returned my attention back to the tin when I heard his voice once more.

"I am curious," he stated. I looked up to find him staring down at me, a few feet away.  
"Curious about what?"

"Why are _you _heading into Tortuga? That's the last place I would expect a girl like you to go."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, raising a brow, "A girl like me?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you, love," he shook his head, "It's just you don't look like a girl who would be heading towards Tortuga. You hardly look like a wench."

"I umm, I'm looking for someone there."

"Ahh," he leaned against the door frame, "Who would that be?"

"My father, I was told be a family friend that he would be around Tortuga somewhere."

The boy nodded his head, "What's this lad's name? I pass through Tortuga a lot, maybe I know him."

I hesitated. This boy couldn't be too bad. I mean, he was fairly nice right now.

"I only know his name, Jack." I reached into the tin and pulled out his picture, and got up from my place on the bed to give it to the boy. "And only this picture."

When the boy looked down at the picture, his eyebrows furrowed, and then his facial expression went to what seemed like anger. He handed me back the photo, "Don't know him."

_You sure acted like you knew him_, but I didn't say that a loud.

Before I could say anything else, I felt the ship come to a stop.  
"We're here," he said with a boyish smile. "Get your things and I'll show you around, maybe you'll find your father."  
I nodded and grabbed my things before following him out the captain's cabin. As I walked to thank Tom for letting me stay on his ship for the night, the crew kindly smiled and tilted their hats as I passed.

Tom was waiting out on the deck for us.  
"Thank you so much for taking me here," I said as I embraced the old sailor.  
"No worries milady, it was me honor," He smiled kindly and him and the boy, I really need to learn his name, shared some goodbyes before we walked out into Tortuga.

When I thought of Tortuga, I thought of a nice beach with pirates scattered around, enjoying life. I've never been farther than Port Royal so I was a shocked upon seeing the real Tortuga.

Drunken men and women spread around the grounds, drenched in what was probably rum, dirty and down right unpleasant looking. It was a rather ugly town. More men were hustling through the pubs acquainted by wenches who wore too much eye makeup and dreadful pattern dresses. When you walked further, it was more chaos. Swear words and beer bottles were being thrown around like they were nothing. Loud, cheery music was being played, and of course the occasional gun shot was heard. It was a complete mess and I was rather disappointed. This is where my father would spend his days? In this dreadful place doing god knows what with wenches?

"I didn't catch your name," the boy said breaking my thoughts. That seemed to be happening too much. I needed to stop zoning out.

"It's Melody Bonney. I didn't catch yours either."

"Severn," he looked down at me, he was taller by maybe a foot, and "Did you say your last name was Bonney?"

I know my face had confused written all over it. Why was it that Severn seemed to know stuff about me that I didn't know about? First the reaction when he saw my father's picture and now with my last name.

"Erm, yes, it is familiar or something?" I asked.  
"I think I've heard it before, but I cannot place it." He smiled a knowing smile. He knew something. Something I didn't and he was planning on keeping it to himself.

"Well, Melody, I think we just start in the Faithful Bride."  
I nodded following his lead; I didn't know where to go or where to start anyway.

"So, you said that you pass through Tortuga a lot, what for?" I asked hoping it wasn't because he enjoyed the place.

"It's a fun place once you get used to it. The people passing through have some amazing stories."

Maybe he was right. Maybe once you got to know the place, maybe it was possible for someone to over look all the whores and drunken pirates and sailors. It would take some time for me to get used to anything now. So much has happened over the span of a few days. I should be prepared for anything right now, but of course I am not. I'm still not sure where to even start looking for this man. I don't know anything else about him. I've never even left Portsmouth alone. I had a feeling I would be having these moments for as long as it takes me to find my father.

I was terrified, confused, and this is the most alone that I've ever felt before. And though I am feeling like giving up already I can't. I will not allow myself to give up. I'm a strong person. I can do this.

After I had my little pep talk in my head, I noticed the old, tattered sign that belonged outside of the Faithful Bride. I reminded myself to keep an open mind when we walked in.

And it just as I had expected before.

The tavern was dimply lit by candles spread out all over the posts. Wenches sat upon happy, drunk or almost drunk, men. Older sailors chatted loudly to their mates about old adventures. I could have swore I heard one mention "Anne Bonney" but there was no telling what was really said over the loud noise.

Over in the far corner, a very loud game of cards was going on. Two large men started throwing profanities at each other and a small bar fight began.

"Ahh, you've got to love Tortuga," Severn said with an amused smile. I must have looked a bit scared. "Mr. Gibbs!" He yelled the smile still on his face.

I followed his gaze over to the table occupied with the older pirates and sailors. The older man, who I had thought said my mother's name, turned towards us. He looked over Severn for a moment before a smile came upon his bearded face.

"Aye, Severn, I was begin' to think you got lost at sea," Mr. Gibbs said once he reached us. Now that he was closer, he didn't really look _that _old. He still had a full head of hair, with some grey here and there, but nothing to drastic. He was just as dirty as the rest of the men here, but couldn't be as bad as I imagined.

"Not yet, Mr. Gibbs." Severn motioned towards me, "this is Melody _Bonney, _and she's looking for her father…"

I gave him a curious look. Why did he say my name like that? I turned my attention to Mr. Gibbs, who was looking at me with an astonished look on his face. What was the matter with these people? Too much time in the sun? I hope that was the reasoning.

"Aye," Mr. Gibbs nodded his head, "Very nice to me ye. And, erm, who would your father, be?"

I shrugged and pulled out this picture, "All I know is that his name is Jack and this is him in the picture." I handed it to the older man.

He nodded and mumbled something about the winds being angry or something before returning the picture to me. "I've seen him. He was 'ere yesterday."

"He was here yesterday? Do you know where he could be?" I asked, knowing that I probably sounded too happy for this set of news.

"Just left. Said something about heading out to Singapore. The sea knows that what ever Jack's lookin' for in Singapore can't be good. " He looked at me again, okay, it was more like staring as if he had seen me before and couldn't figure out who I was. He shook his head again.

I let out an aggravated sigh. Here I was, hoping to find my father in this place, drinking some rum, telling tales about his latest adventure. But of course, with my luck, I should have expected him to be off some place else.

"Don't know ya' own father, you say?" He didn't wait for my reply. "Why're you lookin' for him now?"

I hesitated again. I didn't want to lie to that man, telling him what really happened, but I wanted all the help I could get with getting to know my father, and Mr. Gibbs seemed to know him pretty well. "My mum never really talked about him. You see, he left before I was born and I suppose my mother never fully forgave him for that." I looked down at my lap before continuing, this was the last place I wanted to break down. "She, um, she passed away a few days ago. She didn't want me to be alone and sent me to find my father."

Mr. Gibbs and Severn, wide eyed, took a seat down at a near by table.  
"Anne Bonny is dead?" Severn said quietly.

Okay, I wanted answers now.

"How'd you know who my mother is?" I sounded annoyed, I knew that much.

"How do you not know who your mother is?" Severn asked even louder, still surprised.  
"What the bloody hell do you mean?"

"Your mother was a great pirate. Probably one of the best there's ever been." Mr. Gibbs sounded like he was ready to tell a story.

"My mum, one of the best pirates?" I was absolutely gob smacked. I've always known she was a pirate. She always used to talk about the good old days, but she never mentioned once that she was one of the best. Either these two people in front of me were mad or this was exactly what my mother was talked about.

"You didn' know?" Mr. Gibbs asked leaning forward; he was obviously ready to tell a story of some sort. Good thing I was in a mood for answers.

"I've always known she was a pirate, but of the best? How is that?"

"Ever heard to Mary Read?" Severn asked

"Well yes. I've heard stories of her from passing sailors, but has she got to do with my mother?"  
"I lot more than you know love," Severn chuckled, "Mr. Gibbs, I do believe you have a story to tell."

Mr. Gibbs smiled and downed the rest of his drink, slamming his empty mug down on the wooden table he leaned forward.

"Mary Read was born into a family tha' had some money problems, eh. Mary's mother took her to London to get some money from her mother-in-law. She knew that the old woman didn't care for young girls, so what did she do?" Mr. Gibbs chuckled, "Mary's mother went a put Mary in som' lad's clothing, telling the old woman she was her son."

"Poor Mary," Severn shook his head with sympathy, which was obviously sarcastic.

"After the old woman died, Mary still kept masquerading in lad clothing. She went aboard a man-of- war and fell in love with a young solider, married him and they made a small Inn called the Three Horseshoes down in Holland. Unfortunately, he died young. Mary desperate for money went back to her ol' ways of dressin' as a lad. Easier for a woman, eh? She boarded a merchant ship heading into the Caribbean. On one voyage the ship was commandeered by English pirates. She joined them until The Black Pearl came along."

My eyes widened, "The Black Pearl?"

"Aye, the Black Pearl. Fastest and fearsome ship in the Caribbean still is."

"Anyways, the Captain, Jack, had just gotten the Pearl out the Locker; squared away a deal with Davy Jones. Bored with where her life was going, she transferred on, making herself pirate again. Anne Bonney, your mother, was apart of the crew then. They quickly discovered each other's secret. Your mother was posing as a lad as well when she came and worked on the Pearl. That changed quickly when she fell in love with Jack. The two lasses became close friends. Those two were a fierce pair. No one was as ruthless as those two in action."

"Wait," I said, trying to wrap this all around in my head. It seemed so…unreal that _my _mother was apart of this all. "My mom was a fearsome pirate, you say?"

"Knew her me self. I was apart of Jack's crew before he got The Pearl stolen…again." Mr. Gibbs shook his head, disappointed. "Took off again a few days ago."

"Why did he take off?" Severn asked before I had the chance.  
"Why else?" Mr. Gibbs leaned in closer, whispering, "He's going to go get the Pearl back."

"Do you know where it's heading? The Pearl I mean?" I asked quickly.

If Mr. Gibbs knew where the Black Pearl was heading then that would give me some sort of idea on where my father would be. It seemed like this is adventure was finally starting to pick up.

"Mostly likely goin' to find the Fountain of Youth," Mr. Gibbs said before his eyes widened. I'm not too sure he wanted us to know that.

"The Fountain of Youth," Severn repeated, "how is that even possible? I thought the map had gotten lost."

"It was for some time but eventually it was found. Jack and Barbossa got a hold of it sometime ago."

"Mr. Gibbs," I paused, not dramatic effect, but because I had no idea how I was supposed to ask this question. "Would you help us find the Black Pearl?"

He stared at me like I was insane and maybe I was. That was a very bold request.

"Lass, I have no idea where the Pearl would be…" he said giving me a hesitant look. It seemed that he wanted to help but then he didn't want to as well.

"Yes, I know," I replied with a sigh, " But you're the only one we know that has a least some experience with the people one the Pearl right now." I gave him a pleading look, "Please Mr. Gibbs?"

He let out another sigh before throwing his hands up in the air, "Only because you're Jack's kid…"

I let out a squeal and ran around the table to hug the pirate sitting in front of me.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I exclaimed then let him go.

"So, shall we gather a crew?"

**Our beloved Jack will make his grand appearance soon. I'm terrified that I won't be able to capture him they way I hope. Wish me luck. I'll try and get the next chapter as soon as I can. **


End file.
